A New Patient
"A New Patient" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on May 30, 2019. Summary The Warden brings Deoridih to the coast and calls for Kettil to look her over. She inspects her mind and is stunned to find Greg's memories inside. She comes to the conclusion that this is Greg reincarnated, further proved when Deoiridh wakes up and instantly recognizes Nala. The two embrace tearfully and Nala tells Kettil to take her back to Haligan. Full Text The Warden: '''The ocean crashed against the gravel of the beach as the Warden emerged from the treeline, looking worriedly down at the girl in her arms. Her emotions were running high; this sudden occurrence was another load on her plate and she was almost…scared of it. Rhenco was coming, Liam was left by himself, there had been a flood of newcomers to Haligan Island and she needed to return to her post as soon as possible. Perhaps, she thought dryly, she should make herself a vessel that could cross the sea as easily as a seal. '''Kettil. She broadcast her mental voice across the sea, looking out at the dark shape of Haligan Island in the bright late-morning fog. Something’s… happened, I require your assistance. She showed him a vision of the girl in her arms, and a brief impression of the encounter she’d had. She hasn’t awakened. I cannot find what’s wrong with her. Kettil Ericson: '‘I’m on my way.’ He responded before gathering what medical tools he had and took the ferry and made his way to the spot on the mainland that Nala had showed him, making sure to feed the dragon a little snack before he left. Once he reached the demon he quickly began to look over the girl, likely no older than himself. “From what I can tell is she just suffered a major shock to her system and she passed out. I don’t know what caused it but hopefully she’ll be awake soon.” He sighed as put his tools back in his bag. He wasn’t ''much of a doctor so who knew if he was even close to the mark but he’d have to do. 'The Warden: '''She stared down curiously at the girl as Kettil looked her over. Her instinct to pry was overwhelming, and finally, she couldn’t take it any more. I want you to take her with you, she said, as he put away his tools, but first I want to see if she has any valuable information. She hardly spoke to me, but when she did… The demon shook her head, frustrated. It was strange. I want to know more. '''Kettil: '''Kettil nodded. “Very well if she has valuable information then I think it’s an avenue worth exploring.” He said before gesturing for her to proceed. '''The Warden: '''Nala nodded and closed her eyes, pushing her mind forward into the stranger’s consciousness, searching for a motive, or an answer to her odd words, anything of note to the demon. ''Who are you? '''Deoiridh: '''As she begins to pour through her mind she finds nothing significant, the past few weeks were of her traveling in some form or another. In one memory she’s walking, another she’s on a horse and another she’s riding in the back of a cart. Then one memory gives pause. It’s strange, it’s from about 2 weeks ago and appears to be one of her dreams, but it’s too crisp, to detailed to be a dream. What really causes pause is the contents of the dream. Despite never having seen the demon before this moment, there she is, a perfect replication of her in dream form. '''The Warden: '''This definitely gave the Warden pause. She lifted up the dream–or memory?–from the depths of the girl’s subconscious and looked it over, cradling it in her astral hands, extending her essence into it. This girl didn’t know her, and they had certainly never met before. It puzzled her. Nala released every part of her physical tethers to her body and became nothing more than a collection of thoughts, a floating cloud of being, in order to examine this more thoroughly. '''She knows me, she murmured to Kettil. Kettil: '''Kettil’s brow furrowed. “Oh so you’ve met before?” He asked curiously. '''Deoiridh: '''As Nala played this… “dream” through she recognizes it immediately. It was one of her darkest hours, after she had crippled the King and leader of the rebellion for life. Though all she saw was Grey, and herself, Greg was nowhere to be seen. '''The Warden: No, I…we haven’t… The demon looked through the dream as though she were frantically flipping through a large volume of intensely confusing text. I don’t understand. Kettil, do you know this girl? Is she…is she a relative of yours? Don’t do this to me, Hel. Kettil: '''“No, she’s not a Half-Breed and doesn’t really look like she’s related to father.” There’s more, more “dreams” some of them she recognizes some of them not. Though the locations and the people within them she knew very well. '''The Warden: '''The Warden was shaking. '''Kettil, please, we need to wake her. I need to… She changed her mind and spoke instead straight to the girl. Who are you!? Her voice echoed in their shared mental space as she cried out, gathering memory after familiar memory, starving for more answers. Kettil: '“Why what’s wrong?” Kettil asked, concern in his voice. '''Deoiridh: '''As she gathered them all up, one seemed to float towards the top. A memory that she didn’t realize was happening at the time. A pair of arms wrapped around her, unfelt. A voice murmured words unheard. ''"It’s not your fault. Without you, we never would have known they were coming and they would have killed us all as we scrambled to defend the island. You are a hero Nala.” '''The Warden: '''Nala’s body fell to its knees. '''I don’t understand! she wailed into the girl’s mind, several years’ worth of grief and rage spilling back into her. Why is he here!? What have you done with him!? Deoiridh: 'With that her body began to jolt and shudder and suddenly she sat upright gasping for breath. A hand flew up to her head imediately. “Ah, feck my ‘eads doin’ a right spin right now. The 'el was that for Nala?” She asked as she turned to the demon. Suddenly her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped, tears pricking her eyes. “N-Nala?” She asked as she began to shake. '''The Warden: '''The Warden shook her head and stumbled to her feet, taking a step back. ''No, this is too much…I can’t… '''Kettil, take her back. Deoiridh: 'Hearing the name her head whipped around and she gasped again, tears streaming down her face now. She turned back to the demon. “Nala please don’t go!” She begged. Even with just a partial connection she could feel the waves of emotion rolling off the girl. Confusion, joy, sadness. All of it mixed together in an overwhelming cocktail. “Please.” She said quietly, her voice and breath shaking. '''The Warden: '''Nala’s heart broke. She looked down at the girl and felt…''angry, for some reason. '''This isn’t possible, she whispered, taking another step back. Stonegit’s words drifted through her memory. “When I come back, no matter who I am, I will be carrying the memories of this life, whether I realize it or not. And when that happens I…will…find you.” Who are you? Why do you carry him with you? To hurt me? Deoiridh: '''She shakily stands on her feet and slowly approaches Nala. “You know I’d never hurt ye. I carry him with me… Because I was him. Please Nala, it’s been so long.” '''The Warden: '''The demon let her approach, but the porcelain of her body clicked as she trembled. She lowered back down to one knee and reached out her long hands. Tears began to gather in her blank red eyes. '''Come…come here. Deoiridh: '''Her bottom lip began to tremble as she rushed towards her, arms wide open as she crashed into her and wrapped her arms tightly around as tears spilled down her face and quiet sobs wracked her body. '''The Warden: '''It was too much; Nala began to sob as well, clutching her tightly, and melding their minds together, aching for some familiar taste of the relationship that had been torn away from her ten years ago. Somehow it seemed both only a heartbeat away and an age long past, and she wanted to laugh with joy and scream in pain at the same time. She clutched a hand to the back of her head, never wanting to let go. '''I don’t believe it, it can’t be you, her thoughts spilled out in a rush. You…you were gone, I left you, and then you were…I was…alone…! Deoiridh: '''Deoiridh cried too as she held her tightly. “It is me. Ah’m… Different now, but the same… It’s difficult to describe. Ah’m sorry you were alone.” She swallowed and held onto Nala tighter. '''The Warden: Right…of course, I… The Warden attempted to compose herself; she started to be aware of Kettil watching on nervously, and she wiped away the tears staining her mask, looking back and forth between the two humans. Then she chuckled slightly and rested a hand on the side of the girl’s face. You seem to have an advantage over me, then. You know my name, but I do not know yours. Deoiridh/Kettil: '''She smiled and pressed her face into the Warden’s hand a bit. “Deoiridh.” She replied simply. “It’s good to meet you again Nala.” She said. Meanwhile Kettil looked on in confusion, he’d never seen the demon act like this before. The closest was at his father’s funeral when she gave that eulogy but that was more sadness than anything. He just sort of shuffled his feet looking awkward and feeling like he was intruding. '''The Warden: '''The Warden stood, and she looked over at Kettil. '''I think…I think you should still take Deoiridh back with you…if there is something she cannot explain– Nala looked at her questioningly– I could do so in her stead, but I cannot leave my guard. Deoiridh/Kettil: '''Deoiridh removed herself from Nala and moved over to Kettil, tearing up again before she wrapped her arms around him. “Hello Kettil. Ah used to be yer Da.” Kettil looked confused as the strange girl wrapped her arms around him. His confusion grew as she then claimed to be his dead father. “What? I-I don’t understand.” “Do ye remember yer 6th birthday party and Lila pushed yer face in the cake and then ah took you in to get cleaned up?” She asked. His eyes widened as she recounted an event she should have no knowledge of. “D-dad?” He asked, his voice wavering. She just nodded her head smiling, and the two embraced tightly. “H-how is this possible?” His voice slightly muffled in her shoulder “Ah think it’s all part o’ ‘el’s new afterlife system. Ah used to be yer Da, but then I was reborn once I died.” She explained. He looked to Nala to confirm this. '''The Warden: '''Nala dipped her head, emotional at the reunion of the two of them. '''Hel allows certain souls to return to Midgard as new life…I never knew Greg would be one of them. Her voice caught. It…surprised me. What are you trying to tell me, grandmother? '''Deoiridh/Kettil: '''Kettil takes a deep breath, unsure how to react to all this. “So what do we do now?” “Well ye can start by tellin’ me what the ‘el’s been happening fer the past 10 years.” Deoiridh said with a half grin.